Talk:Mister
Not a dictionary Come on people, we are not a dictionary. The word "the" is used in all five series too, do we need a page for that? I am marking for deletion. Jaz 05:27, 28 January 2006 (UTC) The multiple uses of 'Mister' as a title in series and movies "Mister" is an actual naval term. Until achieving the rank of Commander, it is customary to address junior naval officers as "Mister" regardless of gender. For example, LTJG Rogers might be addressed as "Mister Rogers," or as "Lieutenant Rogers. This term has been used widely in multiple series and in multiple movies. It is used primarily by superior officers when addressing crew in an informal manner. Its use is particularly interesting when used to address Saavik in two different Star Trek movies. For this reason alone, it should be included as a title since it was obviously not a mistake because it was used by both Kirk and Spock If Mister is a valid title to include in the database, Miss could be next and could include Miss Piper from TOS, Miss Sarda from DS9 and others. TheBluesMan 05:35, 28 January 2006 (UTC) ::Welcome to MA! We addressed this a couple of months ago when discussing pages for units of mearusment. We essentially decided not to have pages for the them. If you disagree, feel free to plead your case here. Jaz 05:39, 28 January 2006 (UTC) :::If it becomes apparent that a consensus of the community doesn't want these simple-definition articles, there could even be subsections "mister" and "miss" added to articles about rank and/or Titles -- with a list of people who have been addressed so. part of deletion proceedings is to determine where it would be better to have the article information in an article that is more likely to be linked too (as most people probably wouldn't think to wikilink the word "mister" in most forms of speech used on MA). -- Mister M. K. Barteltalk 05:47, 28 January 2006 (UTC) Deletion rational and discussion We are not a dictionary, and this page (orphaned, by the way) could hypothetically refer to every male ever mentioned. Jaz 05:29, 28 January 2006 (UTC) :Yeah, I would have to agree. Not to mention, if we were to identiy every character who has been referred to as "mister", we'd have... a lot. :P Delete. --From Andoria with Love 05:47, 28 January 2006 (UTC) This is not a dictionary-type entry. It was written as a definitive list of Starfleet officers who are verbally addressed as 'Mister' by another officer. This doesn't happen as often as the above comments would suggest, certainly not "every male ever mentioned." The use of the word Mister is unique when applied to Lieutenant Saavik in ST2:TWOK. In that film, its use by both Kirk and Spock is clearly intended as a respectful title, albeit somewhat informal. TheBluesMan 05:49, 28 January 2006 (UTC) :: Noted, but mister is just a part of speach. It would be like if we made a page for "red", and added everything red that has ever been mentioned or seen in star trek. I appreciate the work your starting to do here at MA BluesMan, but I think this page needs to go. Jaz 05:51, 28 January 2006 (UTC) ::: It is not a simple part of speech the way that Spock and Kirk use it in TWOK. It is more like a title. Why didn't they simply call her Lieutenant? or Saavik? Because it is an informal title. TheBluesMan 06:00, 28 January 2006 (UTC) :Actually, I kinda like CaptainMike's suggestion to place some of the info on the rank page. For that discussion, see the article's talk page. --From Andoria with Love 05:53, 28 January 2006 (UTC) :: That would be fine with me. I enjoy contributing to MA and would like for some of my work to not be wasted. Thanks! TheBluesMan 06:00, 28 January 2006 (UTC) :::One final point I'd like to make - Characters like Whalen and Leslie don't have any recorded rank in Canon. They are simply called Mister. It is my assertion that the term is an informal title. Thanks for considering my contribution. TheBluesMan 06:11, 28 January 2006 (UTC) :::: Actually Leslie has a recorded rank in canon. Not that that is the issue here, but Mr. really isn't a title in terms we can apply here, when you consider that Dr. or Prof. can be actually mean something, like one who practices medicine or one who teaches or in both cases one who conducts research. A Mister does nothing. It's a term to describe someone in a formal or professional atmosphere, nothing more. All Doctors are Misters, but not all Misters are Doctors. I'm inclined to agree with Mikes idea. --Alan del Beccio 06:29, 28 January 2006 (UTC) ---- Okay, so, how do we go about this? Do we move the info to rank or a new titles page (even though it's an informal title)? If we do add it to the rank page, how much of the info do we add and how do we add it? Anybody willing to take the initiative? :-D --From Andoria with Love 17:16, 10 March 2006 (UTC) Females addressed as Mister This page notes that Saavik is the only female addressed as 'Mister', but in , Angela Martine and Robert Tomlinson address each other as Mister but do not use their last names. This is in the scene near the beginning, shortly before the Romulan Warbird is first encountered. Should this be considered a use and thus update of the Mister page? -- Sulfur 20:19, 27 April 2006 (UTC) :Absolutely! But note that it was done with affection and humor rather than as a formal title. Aholland 01:26, 28 April 2006 (UTC) Gender neutral titles In some episodes/movies, female crew members are referred to as "Mr. XXX." The first movie might be one, but I'd like help w/verification. Thank you. -- 20:20, 28 September 2006 (UTC) :I'm not sure, but I believe there is some military tradition in this for calling women in service "Mister" und er some circumstances. --JCoyote 00:45, 29 September 2006 (UTC) :: This is an old discussion, so let us cut to the chase, see: Talk:Mister. --Alan del Beccio 00:48, 29 September 2006 (UTC) :::In my experience, you do not call a woman in the military "mister" unless you want to get slapped, yelled at, or otherwise general badness. Male officers are "sir", female officers are "ma'am". --OuroborosCobra talk 00:51, 29 September 2006 (UTC) ::::Janeway was first against being called ma'am but later seemed to get ok with it. :::::Saavik was called mister in -- Jaz talk 04:17, 3 October 2006 (UTC) :::Yes, and whenever I see that, and all the times the female officers are called "sir", I wait for the slap, and get annoyed when I don't see it. Especially when it is Kira. I can really see her doing the slap, but she lets it slide every time... --OuroborosCobra talk 04:21, 3 October 2006 (UTC) :Maybe it's a cultural backlash against the mini-skirts. --JCoyote 22:21, 3 October 2006 (UTC) :::::Things change in 300 years. -- Jaz talk 17:40, 5 October 2006 (UTC) ::::::From what I have determined by reading various, almost uncreditable, United States millitary publications, the protocol is Sir for male, and Ma'am for female. This presents a problem for the various multi- and uni- gender species in the Federation. Also, some species or cultural movements may either prefer gender nutrality in address, or simply see no diffrence with the address of Sir, Ma'am, Mr., and Mrs. jaz said it best, things change in 300 years. --Sdamon 12:31, 17 October 2006 (UTC) :Maybe they were using a language without any gender specific titles and the Universal Translator goofed, not knowing the intended target of the sentence until after spitting out "Mister". :) --JCoyote 22:45, 30 October 2006 (UTC)